


Not Words Of Love, But A Kiss

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, No Dialogue, Old Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: They were close, their shoulders almost touching, and Klaus relished in her presence; trying to dye himself in her colors, immersing himself in her smell and wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms once again. He wouldn’t though. For once, Caroline would have to be the one to expose herself and her feelings first. Klaus had dreamed of this day, whether awake or asleep, it haunted him and he wondered what her first words would be.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Not Words Of Love, But A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Klaus was staring at Mona Lisa, because why wouldn’t he? _Caroline wondered if he had actually met her, or Leonardo Da Vinci_. He looked good, - he always did - but it had been so long since they had seen each other, and his allure hadn’t fallen even a tiny bit. The calls were nice, it felt good and calming to hear his voice so close to her, and the texts were friendly making it seem like he was always there for her, still not being able to be with him or see him, was harder than she had expected. It was her fault, after all Caroline had pushed him away after a pretty big confession, and they also just happened to have sex in the middle of a forest right after it, so this _moment_ was filled with tension. She knew he felt her presence there, noticed him momentarily tense when she arrived, but he didn’t acknowledge her at all - which was slightly annoying. Playing hard to get now? _Drama queen_. Standing next to him, she looked at the painting in silence - two could play at that game. 

They were close, their shoulders almost touching, and Klaus relished in her presence; trying to dye himself in her colors, immersing himself in her smell and wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms once again. He wouldn’t though. For once, Caroline would have to be the one to expose herself and her feelings first. Klaus had dreamed of this day, whether awake or asleep, it haunted him and he wondered what her first words would be. Would she boast her love for him, or beg for his love, or perhaps she’d dismiss him completely; it seemed like she wouldn’t say anything at all, so he started walking away, to appreciate another painting. He had said he’d wait for her, but this was too bloody much.

Caroline followed after him, smiling at the silliness of the situation. She didn’t mind the silence much now, she was enjoying following him from painting to painting, looking at his face more than the drawings, to see if she could decipher his feelings - the changes on his face were small and hard to see, but she could almost grasp them and understand. He was certainly getting more agitated by the second, with her trailing after him and not saying a word - Caroline felt slightly sorry for him, but it was too much fun to stop doing it. When they left the Louvre, she’d talk. 

Klaus stopped looking at the “Nymph and Satyr” by Jean-Antoine Watteau, to stare into Caroline’s eyes. She didn’t look away, just gazed right back at his own. There was only one masterpiece in the Louvre right now - _Caroline_ ; her slender hands that begged to be touched, and her beautiful blue eyes that would kill any lesser man, her lips that beckoned him to kiss her and consume her, every single strand of wonderfully blonde hair and amazingly perfectly imperfect cell of her undead body, would forever be the single most important piece of art to ever been made. She was after all made by the divine for lowly men to covet and worship, till the end of time. It was the only way Klaus could ever explain the existence that was Caroline. No matter when or how, she managed to worm her way into his heart and suck him right back into the insanity that was his love for her.

Words were simple, and important, they have meaning and power behind them, but the right action at the right time was always so much more. Caroline had confessed once before, pretending to have been forced by Klaus to spill the words that had long begged to come out, and she’d confess once again afterwards, - so he knew, so he was absolutely sure she was there to stay - now though, instead of talking everything out she grabbed his face and kissed him. It wasn’t forceful, even though she had been dying to drown in him, she kissed him softly. Short and sweet; they had time for more later. Grabbing his hand, Caroline pulled him along so they could enjoy the rest of the museum.

Not words of love, but a kiss. As always, Caroline never disappointed. He’d go along with her for now, but the moment they left the Louvre he was taking her to his room and making her confess anew - words or not, it wasn’t important.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
